Luna Online Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. Roles What Administrators Are Admin Abilites * Protecting pages (locking them froming being moved or edited) * Deleting pages and uploaded files (remove them from the public database) * Deletion review and undeletion of pages and uploaded files * Suspending or banning users * Implementing certain policies * Editing protected and restricted pages Bureaucrat Abilities * Same abilites as an Administrator * Make other users into a Bureaucrat or an Administrator * Grant the ability of "rollback" Note: Being an Admin is a privilege not a right so they are not 'required' to use their power, but when they do it is greatly appreciated. What They Are Not Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". Becoming an Administrator Every so often, users are asked if they wish to become admins or users may ask to be considered for the role. However, admins need to show that they can cope with a fair bit of responsibility. To request the position of adminship, please talk to an admin or bureaucrat for adminship. Before doing so, it should be noted that prospective admins should be able to: * Stay calm, mature, and rational at all times * Be able to negotiate and cope with not always getting their way. * Have a high standard of reasoning and communication skills. Types of administrators System administrator This is the admin (also known as a sysadmin) who sets up and maintains the actual infrastructure of the wiki, such as what computer is runs on, what internet connection it uses, how things get paid for, what software is used, etc. All major decisions about WoWWiki defer to the system administrator. Wikia acts as our system administrator, whilst the technical system administrator role is filled by Wikia technical staff. Bureaucrat :See also: Bureaucrat at meta.wikimedia.org A bureaucrat is a type of wiki user able to rename users, as well as alter the group memberships of users. These groups include the "bot" right, the "sysop" right, the "patrollers group" right, among others. * Tmcan8 - Generally monitors everything that happens and chips in here and there. Wiki administrator This is your more day-to-day admin (member of the " " wiki user group) who responds to issues in the wiki, like making special changes (page locking, blocking users, restoring deleted pages, large-scale rollbacks, importing pages, etc.). This is the user who you should appeal to when you have a problem, and they should also help resolve disputes and enforce the wiki's policies. Semi-Active * Bobsyaruncle - Background worker who helps with the harder details.